


Snow Day

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco spend a snow day in front of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyliemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/gifts).



> For [](http://kyliemou.livejournal.com/profile)[kyliemou](http://kyliemou.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

Harry wrapped Draco’s scarf tighter about his neck. He’d lost his own scarf and the wind was unbearable. He made it to the Shrieking Shack with a relieved sigh.

“Nice scarf, Scar-head,” Draco said from his chair by the fire.

Harry grinned. “Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me.”

“Did not give—lent. I’m just letting you borrow it until you find yours.”

“Right,” Harry drawled, settling on the floor between Draco’s knees. “Is that Butterbeer?”

“Mmm,” Draco replied, handing him the bottle. For such a cold day, nothing could beat relaxing in front of the fire with his boyfriend.


End file.
